


Make a Dragonborn Wanna Retire, Man

by lumberwoof



Category: RWBY
Genre: Collection of one-shots, Dragonborn!Yang, Gen, Skyrim AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberwoof/pseuds/lumberwoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of shorts for my Skyrim AU. No ships currently but that will probably change. Warnings will be put at the beginning of each chapter as necessary.</p><p>1: Ruby gives Blake a gift one evening while the group sets up camp. No Warnings Apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Dragonborn Wanna Retire, Man

Fall was coming to an end and frost was starting to settle on the ground every night. Camping was becoming a much more difficult endeavour. Though Weiss had suggested a simple spell to help, Yang had resolutely denied her. Yang was adamant that there was no need for such a spell and that doing so would only drain Weiss of magicka she might need if they were ambushed in the middle of the night. Weiss, of course, pointed out that the energy drain was excruciatingly minimal and that having better conditions to sleep in would help them stay rested and better prepared should an attack occur.

The whole thing just made Blake’s head spin. She snorted and shook her head, turning away from her two bickering comrades. “What is it with Nords and magic?” she muttered to no one.

Ruby was ignoring the argument, too, instead focusing on stitching a piece of leather armor she’d been working on in her sparse free time over the last week. It looked like an armguard, but why she would be making one in the first place was puzzling since she wore the signature fur-lined steel of the Companions. Tail swaying and flicking in curiosity, Blake approached with measured steps, silent out of habit.

“What are you working on?”

Ruby jumped on the spot before laughing, quickly finding her place again and threading through the final few stitches. “Just a little something,” she said. She tied off the hide strips and tested the integrity of the leather. “Come here.”

Blake’s ears flicked back for a moment and she closed the gap between her and Ruby with trepidation. Ruby grasped her left hand and pulled up her arm, wrapping the bracer around her forearm - it fit perfectly, though it was a bit stiff. “You use a bow all the time without a proper armguard,” Ruby said. “This will make things easier.”

Her mouth felt dry and she licked at her lips. She didn’t know what to say.

“It needs a few final adjustments, but it’ll be ready by tomorrow.” As she lifted the leather away, her fingers stayed, trailing over the inside of Blake’s arm, where it was scarred and missing patches of fur from constantly being struck by her bowstring on the release. Blake didn’t really have any feeling left in the nerves there, but the gesture was appreciated all the same.

“...This one thanks you,” Blake rasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: Blake's a Khajit and so speaks like one. Yang and Weiss are both Nords, though Weiss has Altmer blood and elvish features. Ruby is Redguard. Yang and Ruby are still half-sisters.


End file.
